This invention relates to the dyeing of textile fabrics.
The selection of dyes for a particular textile substrate textiles fiber or fabric has typically been governed primarily by the ability of the substrate to accept the dye.
Cationic quaternary ammonium compounds and polymers have been employed as textile finishing agents to enhance the dyeability of various textile substrates. Polymeric reaction products of ditertiary amines and dihalides found useful as textile assistants are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,476 (issued Jan. 27, 1981 to J. Haase et al.). Cationic heterocyclic compounds containing at least one cellulose reactive group (halohydrin or epoxide group) are described as useful finishing agents in U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,574 (issued Oct. 15, 1985 to D. Dvorsky et al.). Polymeric compounds obtained by the reaction of epihalohydrin with a polyalkylene polyamine are taught to be useful as pretreatment or aftertreatment dyeing agents in U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,087 (issued July 8, 1986 to J. Heller et al.).
There is a need for other useful dye enhancers which can provide a range of textile substrates with the ability to achieve permanent and level dye add on. There is also a need for a means of providing textile substrates with the ability to be apparel dyed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide useful textile dye enhancers which provide fabrics treated therewith with permanent and level dye add on.
It is also an objective to provide a textile dye enhancer which can be used to provide a fabric with the capability to be overdyed.
It is also an objective to provide a textile dye enhancer which provides improved dye exhaustion resulting in more efficient and economical use of a dye or dye mixture with less waste.
Another objective is to provide an economical means for providing cellulosic or other inherently anionic textile substrates with the ability to be acceptably dyed employing dye classes known to be more economical due to their ease of application or cost (e.g. anionic dyes) but which have previously provided unsatisfactory results.
Another objective is to provide a process for treating textile fabrics which may be subsequently apparel dyed.